


Black Butterflies & Déjà Vu

by Jukebox_Bars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Goes After Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox_Bars/pseuds/Jukebox_Bars
Summary: Can't find the sound under my tongue when I look at you.In which Derek sends Stiles a postcard after 7 months of radio silence and it has a return address.





	Black Butterflies & Déjà Vu

The house is average. Pale blue siding, washed out from sea water and rain, no doubt. Three dormers span the top floor, while broad pillars carry the weight of the house over the wide porch. It's such an average house that Stiles has to check his phone again to make sure he has the right address.

23 Twin Oaks Lane

The shiny brass house number was a little crooked but it was there nonetheless. This was the house.

Stiles wants to feel surprised by the choice of house, but once he had read that the address was in Maine he knew what to expect.

Stiles has three segments of time stowed away in the 'Derek' part of his brain. 'Before' is reserved for before Stiles trusted Derek. It's a brief collection of memories fueled by anger and fear. 'Rebirth' begins with the new and improved Derek Hale, post-abduction to Mexico. Derek had taken a month away from the supernatural shit show of Beacon Hills before he returned for 'Then'. 'Then' is filled with eyes meeting a little too long and coffee dates that weren't actually classified as dates but were pretty damn close if you asked Stiles.

'Then' ended without a goodbye and was followed by 7 months of radio silence.

The newest bookmark in the 'Derek' section of Stiles' mind starts with a flimsy postcard of the coast of Maine, with a simple 'happy birthday' scrawled on the back. Derek must've known Stiles would find him, the guy wouldn't have left a return address otherwise.

Stiles takes a deep breath and breathes in the ocean air. His nose will be dry and bloody in less than a week but it will be worth it, he's sure.

The fifteen foot gap between him and the front door is daunting. Stiles is aware that the Derek behind that door can hear him, had heard him the moment his taxi turned onto the street. Stiles is also aware that the Derek behind that door is not the same Derek that Stiles once knew so well. He certainly isn't the same Stiles he was 8 months ago.

The small ache behind his breastbone and the flicker of doubt in his mind propel him forward. He's already travelled across the entire country and has had hours to think about going back to California, he's not about to give up a few feet from his destination.

Tugging his hoodie tighter around his body to protect him from the cool morning breeze, Stiles knocks.

**Author's Note:**

> where am i
> 
> does this fandom still exist??
> 
> (this is a re-post that has been tweaked)


End file.
